1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that include organic light emitting devices including hole injection electrodes, electron injection electrodes, and organic light emitting layers disposed therebetween, and that emit light when excitons formed by combining holes of hole injection electrodes and electrons of electrons injection electrodes change from an excitation state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are self-emitting display apparatuses do not need additional light sources, and thus they are attracting attention as next generation display apparatuses since they may be driven at a low voltage, are lightweight and thin, and have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and a quick response speed.
However, organic light-emitting display apparatuses deteriorate due to external moisture or oxygen, and thus organic light-emitting devices are encapsulated to protect them from external moisture or oxygen.
Recently, to achieve thin and/or flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses, a thin film encapsulation (TFE) consisting of a plurality of layers, including a plurality of inorganic films or inorganic films and inorganic films, is used to encapsulate organic light-emitting devices.
However, a color shift occurs at lateral viewing angles of organic light-emitting display apparatuses due to a difference in paths of light externally emitted through the TFE.